Neo Nemisis Natsumi
by Dark Godess Natsume
Summary: A girl who only knew pain, a girl who wanted revenge, a girl who loved Roger Smith....Umbrella's deadliest experiment...Neo Nemisis Natsumi.....


Hey everyone! My first Big o Fan fic!!! Welll technically my first fic I've posted to! Did I forget to mention how much I love you guys? Any who I hope you enjoy the story! PLZ R & R!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Black Phantom  
  
Roger Smith awakened only to here Dorothy once again playing the piano, usually this would irritate him; but now after Dorothy's lessons with Instro her playing was soothing and helped clear his head. Roger sat up in his bed, stretched and looked at his window; the curtains were tightly drawn. He got out of bed walked to the window and opened the curtains, as soon as he did a black flash jumped from Rogers's window sill to his roof." What the ..?" Roger said to himself. He slipped on his robe and ran through his door, down the hall, and into the elevator. When he got to the roof he looked around only to see the same black flash jump from the edge. He ran to the edge of the roof and peered over, Roger caught a glimpse of the flash falling through the fog. "Roger?" came Dorothy's monotone voice. "What are you doing?" He turned around, "Oh, good morning Dorothy, I'm not doing anything." he replied. "But why were you..." "I'm going down to breakfast." Roger interrupted. He walked passed Dorothy and into the elevator, "Are you coming Dorothy?" he asked. "Yes, I'm coming." she replied.  
  
********************  
After breakfast Roger went upstairs and took a quick shower, got dressed, and went into town to talk to Dastun. He walked into the Military Police Station, and into Dastun's office, "Good morning Dastun." Roger said. "G'morning." Dastun replied not looking up from his file. "What are you looking at Dastun?" asked Roger. "Uh-huh." replied Dastun. Roger rolled his eyes, grabbed the file and began to read, "Hey!" cried Dastun in protest. "Black phantom?" asked Roger reading the title of the report. "Dastun, what the hell is Black Phantom?" asked Roger; "Just read the damn file." replied Dastun. Roger returned his attention back to the file, which read:  
  
BLACK PHANTOM  
  
NAME:? AGE:? GENDER: FEMALE STATUS: ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS REPORT:  
  
REPORTS OF THIS "PHANTOM" HAVE BEEN RECORDED AT OUR DIVISION (MILITARY POLICE). REPORTS CONCLUDE THAT THIS "PHANTOM" IS EXTREMELY HOSTILE AND SHOWS VIOLENT BEHAVIOR TO HER VICTIMS. ALL VICTIMS HAVE SOME KIND OF RELATION TO UMBRELLA CORPORATION, ANY OTHER INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED, REFER TO FILE # 2805 TWENTY- FIVE DEATHS HAVE BEEN CAUSED BY THIS VICIOUS CRIMINAL, ANY NECESSARY ACTION IS TO BE TAKEN TO BRING THIS ASSAILANT DOWN. ORDERS ARE TO SHOOT TO KILL.  
  
LIST OF Dead:  
  
1.BILLY COEN  
  
2. REBECCA CHAMBERS  
  
3.ENRICO MARINI  
  
4.ALBERT WESKER  
  
5.WILLIAM BIRKEN  
  
6.JAMES MARCUS  
  
7.OZWELL SPENCER  
  
8.RICHARD AIKEN  
  
9.KENNETH J. SULLIVAN  
  
10.FOREST SPEYER  
  
11.EDWARD DEWEY  
  
12.KEVIN DOOLEY  
  
13. CHRIS REDFIELD  
  
14.CLAIRE REDFIELD  
  
15. LEON KENNEDY  
  
16. SHERRY BIRKEN  
  
17. ADA WONG  
  
18. MARIA BIRKEN  
  
19. BARRY BURTON  
  
20. JILLIAN VALENTINE  
  
21.ALEXIA ASHFORD  
  
22.MICHAEL WARREN  
  
23.ALEXANDER ASHFORD  
  
24.LISA TREVOR  
  
25. EDWARD ASHFORD  
  
ALL DEATHS ARE LISTED IN THE ORDER OF THE MURDERS, EACH VICTIM'S THROAT WAS SLASHED AND WRITTEN IN BLOOD NEXT TO THE VICTIMS CORPSES WAS THE WORD "Guilty."  
  
When Roger was done reading he looked up at Dastun, "What actions have the military police taken?" Roger asked. "What actions can we take?" Dastun replied with a heavy sigh. "There's a lot you can do Dastun!!" Roger replied angrily. Dastun stood up and slammed his fists and his desk, "What can we do?! Huh Roger?! What?!" Dastun yelled back. "Well you could..." Roger started to say, but then the window behind Dastun shattered a black flash grabbed Dastun by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the shattered window. "DASTUN!!!" screamed Roger as he watched his friend being dragged away by the woman.  
  
Chapter 2:All in good time  
  
Dastun woke up tied to a chair inside of a warehouse. "What...where am I?" Dastun said as he looked around his surroundings. He finally saw her leaning against some crates and staring at him. "Black phantom..." he said to himself. "What do you want with me?" he asked her. She didn't answer, she only continued to stare at him. "Why are you staring at me? What do you plan to do?!" he asked again his voice raising an octave. Still she said nothing but continued to stare, "ANSWER ME!!!" he screamed. "You're being very rude Mr. Dastun..." she said in a quite voice. "What?" he asked not hearing her. She walked closer to him and sat on a crate in front of him, " I said, you're being very rude Mr. Dastun..." she said again not raising her voice. "I'm being rude?! You're the one who kidnapped me!! Now tell me what you're going to do with me!!" he yelled again. "It is not necessary for you to yell. If you must know, I don't plan to do anything to you." she replied flatly. "Then why did you kidnap me?" he asked again. "Bait." she replied flatly. "Bait? For whom?" " Roger Smith." "Roger? What do you want with Roger?" "To see him." "I don't understand." "That doesn't surprise me." "If you want to see Roger why didn't you just go to his home. What do you gain by kidnapping me?" "I may have other plans for you Mr. Dastun, you don't need to worry about me or my plans, and I suggest you worry about yourself." "Why? Do you intend to kill me?" She only continued to stare, "And tell me Mr. Dastun...what I would gain from killing you besides Roger's hatred?" "So do you even know Roger?" She thought about it for a moment then laughed, "Yes I know Roger...but he doesn't know me..." "What do you mean?" "I mean I've known Roger all my life....why would I want the hatred of someone to whom I have sworn to always protect?" After saying that she slowly stood then started to walk away, "Wait! Are you just going to leave me here?" She continued to walk, "Yes, I can't untie you, because if I do you will just try to escape,; so what's the point?" She disappeared into the shadows. 


End file.
